The present invention relates generally to encryption and computation, and more specifically, to modular reduction algorithms.
In encryption and computation algorithms, alphabet conversion or conversion of numbers from binary to any base, for example, may be necessary. For example, the format preserving encryption (FPE) algorithm, VISA FPE (VFPE), requires alphabet conversion. This alphabet conversion, as well as conversion from binary to a different base or computation (e.g., banking computation) requires the performance of several modular reductions of the quotients resulting from division by predefined constants.